Somewhere Only We Know
by BBFlute
Summary: Kurts whole life revolved around trips to the forest
1. Admitting

Somewhere Only We Know

Kurt's whole life was composed of conversations by the river.

12 years ago

"Mommy, what is this place?" asked Kurt, full of curiosity. They were walking along a wooded path covered with canopies of tree branches. "You will see, KK." said Elizabeth. They soon came to a round clearing. It looked like something straight out of a fairytale. There was a large circle surrounded by trees. It seemed to have been placed there perfectly, it was magical.

"Come sit by your mother and I, KK." said Burt. Kurt ran over and plopped down at what seemed like the exact middle. "We need to talk to you, Kurt." said his father, clearly agitated. "OK, what's wrong?" said Kurt, looking from his mother to his father, very worriedly. "Kurt, you know I have been going to the doctor a lot lately, well it's because I have a condition called breast cancer." said Elizabeth, with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Burt, seeing this, reached out and tightly clasped her hand.

"What does this mean?" asked Kurt, wondering what this meant and why his mommy was so sad. "It means that Mommy will need to be in the doctor's office and the hospital for a little while." said Burt, also starting to cry. Kurt began to realize the intensity of the situation, and sat quietly. "But this will be okay, KK. I will always be here for you and so will your father." said Elizabeth, who was now holding back sobs.

"And don't forget- this is our special place, KK. And only when you find someone truly special, can you take them back here." said Elizabeth, now crying. "Okay Mommy, I promise." said Kurt, solemnly. "Ok, KK, let's go." said Elizabeth, pulling Kurt into an embrace. As he walked away, he looked back and whispered, "I promise."


	2. The Death

Somewhere Only We Know

One year later

Kurt had sat silently throughout the service. "How could Mommy leave us? What will we do without her?" he thought, suddenly getting emotional. He looked around, everyone was crying, but not him. Once the service had ended, he and his father were saying good-bye to everyone. He was getting lots of hugs, but none of these made him feel any better. Once everyone left, he and his father sat in the truck, silently. "So, what do you want to do, Kurt?" asked his father. Kurt sat and pondered this for a moment and said, "To the fairy ring." His father started up the engine and headed toward the woods. When they arrived, they slowly walked down the path, both of them mute. When they got to the ring, Kurt pulled his father to the middle and sat. Burt looked at Kurt and after a while, started speaking. "You mother was perfect, KK. She was the most loving and gentle person I have ever met. Don't ever forget that Kurt." He looked at his father and said "I promise, Daddy." He then leaned into his father's shoulder and started to cry. They were the first tears he had shed since the death.


	3. The Secret Revealed

9 years later

"I'm gay." He had finally admitted it and he didn't know exactly what he felt. A weight had been lifted but couldn't stop regretting the action. Kurt, not waiting to hear his father's reaction, jumped into his navigator and sped away, heading to the one place that would make everything better. He parked and started to race down the path, oblivious to everything around him. When he arrived at the circle, he fell to the ground, sobbing. He hadn't cried like this in a long time. He also hadn't realized that his father had appeared right behind him. Burt sat down and pulled his son into a suffocating embrace. "Kurt, you are my life. Nothing that you say will ever cause me to stop loving you. I don't care if you are gay or straight, male or female, or religious for god's sake. You will always be my son and I will always love you. You got that?" he said shakily, as he pulled his son's chin. Kurt nodded, in shock of Burt's response. "Ok, so let's get some ice-cream." Burt said, getting to his feet. They both left, having a better relationship than ever before.


	4. The Heart Attack

A few months later

Kurt stands by the hospital bed, shocked. There was his father, the strong protector, lying in the bed, unconscious. Suddenly, he couldn't handle being here anymore. Running straight out of the room, he headed straight for his car, knowing exactly where to go. Once he arrived, he felt as if his mother was looking right down at him. This was the one moment that he needed his mother and then took this as an opportunity to speak with her.

"Mom, it's me, KK. Dad is in a coma right now! Why did you do this to us? Why did you have to leave us?" he said, now screaming. "I need you and you're not here!" he soberly said, falling to the ground, bawling. All he could think about was how if his father died, he would be completely alone.

All of a sudden, he felt the breeze on his back. His mother had always said that the breeze was someone saying hello from heaven. He looked up and saw the sun shining brightly and the trees dancing in the wind. He instantly felt better.

This was a message from his mother, saying everything would be okay. He got up and walked out, thinking about how when he got back to the hospital, he would tell his father all about this simple message that he received.


End file.
